Heart Wearming Eve(Lilo Edition)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Play based on the founding of Equestia
1. Cast Bill

The Founding of Equestria

This play is about how Equestria got started. Plus we show people about love

Twilight-Clover The Clever(Princess Platinum's adviser and Star Swirl the bearded's student)

Pinkie Pie- Chancellor Pudding(Leader of the earth ponies)

Applejack- Smart cookie(Chancellor Pudding's adviser)

Rainbow Dash- Commander Hurricane(Leader of The Pegasus)

Rarity- Princess Platinum(Leader of The Unicorns)

Fluttershy-Private Pansy(Commander Hurricane's Subordinate)

Gary- Goldenrod The great(Princess Platinum's magician)

Frank- Lieutenant Lava(Commander Hurricane's bodyguard)

Kiki- Miss Ice Cream(Chancellor Pudding's Jester)

Betty Ann Cupcake heart(Miss Ice cream's assistant)

Kristen-Lady Diamond(Princess Platinum's tailor)

David- Sir Rainbow(Lieutenant Lava's right hand man)

Donald And Daisy- Pegasus tribe members

Mickey and Minnie- Unicorn tribe members

Goofy, Lilo and Stitch Earth pony tribe member

Spike- Narrator


	2. Act 1(Scene 1)

(Before the rule of Celestia, and before Equestria, There were 3 tribes. The Pegasi, The Unicorn and The Ponies. Ponies didn't know anything about harmony, it was a dark time. They were parted by hatred. During that time, each of the tribes. They only cared out for their own welfare. Pegasi were stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return. Food were only grown by the Earth ponies. The unicorms demanded the same thing in return. Then a blizzard took over and no food was growing so the 3 leaders of the tribes, "Princess Platinum" The Unicorn King's Daughter, The ruler of the Pegasi, "Commander Hurricane" and the leader of the earth ponies, "Chancellor Pudding". The Unicorn King was too sick to attend. There were humans that helped their respective tribes. was Commander Hurricane's body guard, Miss Ice Cream was Chancellor Pudding's royal jester and Goldenrod The Great was Princess Platinum's royal magician.)

Commander Hurriccane: Al I want to know is the Earth Ponies are getting all the food.

Chancellor Pudding: Your getting all the food.

Commander Hurricane: No way, It's the Unicorns

Princess Platinum: Stop, we don't do such a thing.

Chancellor Pudding: Stop using your strange powers in front of us.

Goldenrod: Strange powers?

Miss Ice Cream: Well, your kind of weird.

Lt. Lava: And your boring.

Miss Ice Cream: Boring?

Lava: Yes Boring.

Goldenrod: We're leaving.

(As they left the place, they still Blizzard still went on.)


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

()

Commander Hurricane: Private Pansy! Sir Rainbow.

Private Pansy: Commander, how was it

Sir Rainbow: was it good?

: No! Sir Rainbow, Their disrespectful, and their magician and jester are lame.

Sir Rainbow: Maybe we should take time to get to know them Liutenent.

: Are you listening Sir Rainbow, we're not talking to them?

(Meanwhile at the unicorn castle)

Princess Platinum: Clover the Clever, Lady Diamond I need you.

Lady Diamond: Oh Princess, your dress is ruined again. Your father would be so displeased of this.

Princess Platinum: How is my father anyway?

Lady Diamond: He's getting worse, the blizzard is making him more sick.

Goldenrod: Well, If he doesn't heal soon, you'll be the new queen. I'll try and cure him.

(Then Goldenrod the great went off to cure The King.)

Clover: Did they see reason as I predicted?

Princess Platinum: No way. I'm not teaming up with them. We're Noble and Majestic. Let's not consort with them.

Lady Diamond: Well, what if they had cloth that is like ours.

Goldenrod: Lady Diamond, you heard The Princess. We're not going near them.

Princess Platinum: Goldenrod The Great is right. Their trouble.

(Meanwhile at the earth ponie palace.)

Smart Cookie: How did it go you 2?

Cupcake Heart: Did it go well?

Chancellor Pudding: No way Cupcake heart, their so stubborn.

Cupcake heart: Well, people should not be stubborn all the time.

Miss Ice Cream: Well those Unicorns and pegasi are.

Chancellor Pudding: I'm going to be brilliant!

Chancellor Pudding: Is just that-

All 3: We must find new land!


	4. Act 2 scene 1

(So they went off to find new humans representing their respective ponies were helping find land too. When they ran into each other, they were about to right. Then the pegasi tribe noticed that Sir Rainbow is missing. He had fallen in love with Lady Diamond, Princess Platinum's royal tailor.)

Sir Rainbow: Your Beautiful.

Lady Diamond: Your amazing.

(As they were about to kiss, and Goldenrod the Great divided the couple.)

Lava: Sir Rainbow what were you thinking, falling for that Unicorn tribe member, their not good.

Goldenrod: The Pegasi tribe aren't one of us?

Miss Ice Cream: Where's Cupcake heart.

(Cupcake Heart knew that eyeryone should be friends. She had to find a way to calm them down. Later that night, she accidentally met Lady Diamond and Sir Rainbow. She knew that they were in love with each other.)

Lady Diamond: Cupcake Heart?

Sir Rainbow: What are you doing here?

Cupcake Heart: I came to see if anyone of the tribes made friends with each other.

Sir Rainbow: It shows that none of the tribes are getting along.

Lady Diamond: That's silly.

Cupcake Heart: We'll think of something.

(Meanwhile, The ponies made lands for each other, The Pegasi called their new land, "Pegasopolis", the Unicorns called their land, "Unicornia" and the Earth ponies called their land, "Earth".)

Chancellor Pudding, Commander Hurricane and Princess Platinum: We have a new home.

(while looking for food, Sir Rainbow saw Lady Diamond, he pretended to break his ankle so he can go near her.)


	5. Act 2 scene 2

(While looking for food, The 3 tribes learned that they found their new land at the same time.)

Goldenrod The Great: What are you pegasi doing here

Commander Hurricane: What are you doing here? planted my flag first.

Princess Platinum: No I did.

Lt. Lava: Let's fight everyone.

Donald Duck: Sir Rainbow is gone again.

Lava: Not again.

Daisy Duck: I found him boss, he faked his injury.

(They kept fighting and arguing, until the blizzard struck the land)

Goldenrod: Lady Diamond.

(They kept fighting until the blizzard struck. They took shelter by a nearby cave)


	6. Act 3 scene 1

(In the cave they draw a line between each other. This made everyone but the leaders upset, especially Sir Rainbow and Lady Diamond. As they argued the snow came in and the leaders and their cohearts continue arguing)

Commander Hurricane: Earth ponies are numbskulls!

Princess Platinum: Pegasi are brutes!

Chancellor pudding: Unicorns are snobs!

Goldenrod the Great: Bodyguards are berserk!

Lieutenant Lava: Jesters are Jerks!

Miss. Ice Cream: Magicians are maniacs!

(Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie, Private Pansy, Sir Rainbow, Lady Diamond and Cupcake Heart huddle together. Clover the Clever found out the cause of the mess, windigos, her mentor, "Star Swirl The Bearded" told her they feed of hatred and it makes the place colder. They realized they liked each other more than anything in the world.)

Smart Cookies: We're all ponies and humans.

Sir Rainbow: Yes, and even if our leaders think were weird-

Lady Diamond: - We're still together.

(As they froze, Sir Rainbow and Lady Diamond kissed and Cupcake heart hugged her new friends.)


	7. Act 3 scene 2

(Then Clover the Clever accidentally used her magic to free them. Now she knows that they can get out of this mess, in friendship.)

Cupcake Heart: What a great idea Clover.

Sir Rainbow: Brilliant.

(They kept their hearts alive by telling stories and singing songs.)

Cupcake Heart: And that's the time where Miss Ice Cream and I preformed for Lady .

Sir Rainbow: Brilliant.

(Sir Rainbow was working on a secret present to give to Lady Rainbow.)

Sir Rainbow: Lady Rainbow, I got something for you,

Lady Diamond: A diamond necklace, and it's unmeltable.

(As she put on the necklace, the frozen bodies of the others were thawed out. Everyone calmed down, except Lieutenant Lava, who still thinks their arguing.)

Lava: Each tribe are idiots, except the pegasi.

Sir Rainbow: Lieutenant, calm down.

Princess Platinum: What happened?

Cupcake Heart: You guys were frozen by windigos, we used friendship to stop the freezing.

(Then the snow in the entrance of the cave started to melt.)

Commander Hurricane: It's beautiful than ever.

Donald: Yeah. Better than the old Pegasus village.

Mickey: Princess, look at Lady Diamond, she's in love with Sir Rainbow.

Lilo: Sounds like they love each other.

Stitch: Cute.

Lava: I was wrong about you Sir Rainbow.

Sir Rainbow: Lieutenant, you calmed down.

(The 3 leaders made a truce and lived in harmony in their new land.)

Everyone: Equestria!

(The End)


End file.
